


Neverending

by LunarK9



Series: Forward in Time [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Adventure, Clock, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Dates, Death, Demons, Eerie, F/M, Gods, Intrigue, Kind of creepy, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, More - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Ticking, Times, jacksepticeye - Freeform, some horror, thousand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: The reader leaves the cafe, excited for dinner with the two strangers (Anti and Dark), As she ponders over the odd feelings stirring within her, she notices that something is off.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Series: Forward in Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999738
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Neverending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello beautiful reader!  
> As this devious idea came to me, I knew I had to see it through. Let's see where this new adventure takes us, shall we?  
> Welcome back, my lovelies. :)  
> I love you all so very much and cannot thank you enough for all of your kudos, comments, and support for this amazing story!  
> I truly hope and aspire to make this one even better than the last. <3
> 
> If you have stumbled upon this piece, this work is a continuation of the "A Thousand Times More" work I have completed. Please feel free to take a gander if you wish. :3
> 
> The clock is ticking....

"If only they knew…"

"...how fast the clock ticks."

The gentleman in the black three-piece suit reached into his coat. His cold fingers closed around the silver pocket watch hidden inside and smoothly pulled it out. He pushed down on the lock and the watch cover flew open. His eyes focused on the second hand as it ticked. 

The gentleman in white looked over at his compatriot with eyes empty of feeling. They trailed down to the watch, taking in the intricate detail of the engraved metal. The man in black met the hollow gaze of the man in white. They looked forward simultaneously, the watch seeming to disappear in thin air. 

"When you mess with time…"

"...time will come back for you."

  
  
  


You gathered your things from the back of the café. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the thought of the two handsome gentlemen that had approached you. You ponder over the feeling of familiarity that had stirred within you as you make your way out of the café. It had felt as though you had known them, maybe in a life before yours now. Had you been lovers? Had you been enemies? Or was it something deeper? What kind of adventures did the three of you have in this previous life?

"What the hell…?"

Cold air bit at your skin as you stepped out of the café. The metal of the handle made you wince as the cold temperature stung your skin. It was as if you had picked up an ice cube and held onto it. You looked to the sky as your thoughts were pulled to reality. It was in the middle of summer but the weather made it seem as though it were the beginnings of winter. You shivered as goosebumps appeared on your skin. You instinctively cover your arms with your hands, attempting to warm yourself. The wind blew brown and gold leaves down the sidewalk. The grey of the sky was covered in clouds as though it would bring a downpour any second.

Something in your gut flipped over as you looked around the street. As it was the main street, it was typically speckled with people walking to their desired destinations. 

But no one was here.

They were empty.

An eerie feeling crept into your veins as you looked around the square. Your eye catches on two shadows standing together in the distance. You turn to look behind you, finding nothing there. You turn your gaze back to the two figures. One of them was pulling something from his pocket as the other seemed to be lost in thought. A strong gust of wind blew through the street as they seemed to meet your gaze. You squint your eyes as you take a step in their direction. One of them was in white and the other in black. You cock your head as curiosity floods you, still struggling to keep yourself warm. You fought against the constant wind and flying leaves as you made your way to the two men. You weren't sure why they intrigued you so much: it was as though there was a string pulling you towards them, pulling on your muscles to continue forward. Another stronger pulse of wind blows and you bring your arms up to shield yourself from the sharp cold.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" 

You open your eyes to find someone peering at your face curiously. You blink a few times and look around you. People were walking around the square and the sun was shining. You breathed in the warmth of the air as you looked back at the stranger. Shock and fear rocked through you as you shook your head.

"I-I'm fine…" you breathe.

The stranger nods, furrowing their eyebrows at you. They continue to move past you as you stand frozen on the sidewalk. You look to your left, finding a couple exiting the café. You shake your head as you chuckle at yourself.

"Maybe I've had too much caffeine," you mumble to yourself. You pull out your phone to check the time. You tap your phone to see the time on the lock screen.

Nothing happens.

"Ugh, no please don't be dead…" you mutter.

You tap on the screen a few times, frustration building up inside of you.

"Oh, come on," you grumble.

The backlight of the screen lights up and you see numbers appear on the screen.

_ 23:58:34 _

You furrow your brows as your face twists in confusion. 

"That's weird…"

You watch as the last two numbers tick by slowly. The image of the man in black pulling out the pocket watch flashes in your mind. You breathe in deeply and reset your phone.

"Maybe it just needs to update. In the meantime, I have a date to attend to."

You slid your phone into your pocket and make your way to your apartment. The excitement of what dinner would bring fills you as you feel the warmth of the sun against your skin. 

"Time…"

"...will tell all."


End file.
